1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage phosphor plate assembly, an X-ray cassette and a system for reading out storage phosphor plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
One possibility of recording X-ray images is to store X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent image in a so-called storage phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent image the storage phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light and thereby stimulated to emit emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the image stored in the storage phosphor layer, is detected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. Furthermore, the electrical signals are processed as required and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical and/or diagnostic purposes, by being displayed on an appropriate display device, such as e.g. a monitor or printer.
In many medical applications, a storage phosphor plate is located within an X-ray cassette which has to be inserted into a read-out apparatus for reading out the image information stored in the storage phosphor layer. X-ray cassettes and corresponding storage phosphor plates usually have standardized dimensions. For certain applications, however, in particular in the field of non-destructive testing (NDT) and/or in dental applications, it may be necessary to use storage phosphor plates the shape and/or dimensions of which deviate from the aforementioned standardized dimensions.